Rising Dragon
by Cupcakes11
Summary: A Ryu/Chun-Li one-shot fic. During the lantern festival, Chun-Li was really worried about Ryu. How did she going to fix this?


**Here's another Ryu/Chun-Li fic one-shot fic that I just came up with.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Street Fighter and the Lantern Festival.**

* * *

It was night time already as everyone is looking forward to see a lantern festival epecially Chun-Li.

She love the lantern festival. Since it was the end of the Chinese New Year, she really wants to see it. Same goes for Cammy, Guile, Ken, Eliza and Mel (Ken and Eliza's son) who was holding a paper lantern.

Ryu, however, wants to give it a shot even though he had never been to the lantern festival before.

When they are walking towards the temple (so Mel can bring his paper lantern in), Ken said to everyone, "Well, here we are. The lantern festival where we can see all the lanterns."

"Yay!" Mel and Chun-Li cheered in excitement while Ryu looks at the Chinese woman with a weird look on his face. Since when Chun-Li started to act like a child.

"As much as I concerned," Cammy said, "This is going to be easy."

Guile nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready to received your lantern?" Eliza asked Mel.

"Yep, I sure am." the kid said with a smile.

"That's a good boy." Ken said, ruffling his hair, making him giggled.

Chun-Li smiled as she glanced at Ryu who didn't say nothing.

"I'm so excited for the lantern festival." Chun-Li said to Ryu, "It's gotta be great to watch the lanterns glowed in the dark. Isn't that awesome or what?"

Ryu was still managed to stay quiet as they continue walking. Chun-Li looks at him with a worry look. She had no idea what is wrong with him because of his silent mode.

* * *

After Mel brings his paper lantern to the temple, everyone is watching the sky lanterns float in the air.

"Oh, honey," Eliza said to her husband, Ken, "Aren't those lanterns beautiful?"

"Yep, they sure are." Ken said before kissing his wife on the cheek.

"I hope my wife (Julia) and daughter (Amy) will see this." Guile said, "I'm sure they do like these lanterns."

"Same goes for Juni," Cammy added, "She is going to love this."

Mel watches the sky lanterns with an amazed look. "Wow..." he said in amazement, "Cool."

While everyone continues watching, Ryu walks away as Chun-Li glanced at him with a disappointed look. Since, she had no choice, she decided to follow him.

* * *

Later, Chun-Li finally caught up with Ryu who is sitting on a bench with a bored look. Chun-Li sighed as she sat down next to him.

"Ryu?" she asked in a worried tone, "Are you okay? Why you didn't answer me?"

The Japanese man glared at her and said, "What was like I'm doing? Thanks to you, I was being forced to go,"

"That's not true." Chun-Li said as her face suddenly turns angry, "All I want to see the lanterns. What's wrong with that?"

"Because you act like the same thing like Mel." he said in a cold tone.

This made Chun-Li gasped in shock before snapping at him, "What? How could you say such a thing? Well, then, I always been so cheerful in my entire life! We have never seen each other in years since Street Fighter Alpha 2! I mean, come on, it was two years before SF2 and SF4! And all you can think of is me being like a child? Ryu, you have absoutely no idea what you had in mind."

They sit there in silence as they stared at each other. It won't last until Ryu spoke up.

"...Are you finished now?" he asked.

Chun-Li sighed in defeat, "...Yes."

"Can I say something?"

"Yes."

Ryu's face faded away as he slowly hugged her in an embrace.

"...I'm sorry." he said, hugging her, "I'm sorry."

Chun-Li began to cry as she returned his embrace.

Ryu begins to rub her back in a comfort way.

"Ryu?" Chun-Li asked, between sobs.

"Yes?"

"Did I acted like a child?"

Ryu lets go of the hug, helding onto Chun-Li's shoulders.

"Sometimes," he said, looking at her beautiful face. The Chinese police officer looks back at him as tears streamed down to her cheeks.

"Really?" she asked.

Ryu nodded as he wiped her tears with his fingers. Then, he leaned forward and crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her soft lips in a long passionate way.

Chun-Li kisses him back as she hugs him around his neck and his were wrapped around her waist. Since she has a strong admiration for Ryu, she totally have a crush on him.

As they continue kissing, their lips are finally parted, breathless as they look each other's eyes.

"You look cute when you have a child-like personality." Ryu said, touching her face.

Chun-Li smiled as she looked at him, "Thanks. In fact, you look extremely cute when you're angry."

The Japanese man blushed as the Chinese police officer continued, "I like that."

Ryu smirked. "Well, I know how the way to fix that."

"Like what?"

"This." He began kissing her on the cheek.

Chun-Li giggled as he does that.

"I love you," he said to her.

"I love you too."

They kissed each other again as they do a make-out session. During the kissing, the sky lanterns are floating past them in a oppoite direction.

* * *

**Done for this. I hope you guys like it when I wrote this. Read and review.**


End file.
